Justin Mills
The Man Upstairs |gender = Male |birth date = c. 1974 |job = Pimp Christian preacher |path = Criminal Accomplice |mo = See below |victims = 10+ attempted 1 tortured 3 assaulted |status = Deceased |actor = Brett Cullen |appearance = Angels |last = Demons }} "I didn't do any of this, you did this to me!" Justin Mills (born Gordon Borell) was a suspect of a series of killings. He appeared in Season Nine of Criminal Minds. Background Mills was born as Gordon Borell in Tees, Alberta, Canada, around 1974. In his adult life, he became involved in prostitution, becoming a pimp for several. On August 23, 2009, he attacked one of his prostitutes, carving wounds on her back with a box knife. The attack was interrupted when police conducted a raid, and as a result, Mills was arrested. However, he claimed that the attack was consensual and that he was "marking his property", although the prostitute stated that he was punishing her for not making enough money from the previous night. He was never charged with attempted murder, since he intended to let the prostitute continue her work after being finished with her. Afterwards, Mills changed his name to his present one upon moving to the U.S. in order to continue his prostitution ring. Deciding to settle in Silverton, Texas, and pose as a Christian preacher (as no one in the town would dare question the authority of a man of God), Mills continued his services, finding a partner named Dinah Stidham, a bartender at Joe's Bar who would collect money from his prostitutes for him. In addition, he started a cocaine-dealing business and presumably other small criminal enterprises. At some point on March 2013, some of his prostitutes witnessed the killing of the local Sheriff, which was orchestrated by a group of corrupt Deputies who saw the Sheriff as loose ends to their criminal activities. As a result, Mills was approached by the group's leader Owen McGregor, with whom he made a deal to keep his prostitutes silent. However, when Peter Coleman took over the position of Sheriff, McGregor decided to take advantage of their deal to frame Mills for Coleman's planned murder. Season Nine Angels Upon hearing of the third murder committed by the Deputies, Mills (unaware at the time of who is committing the murders) decides to insert himself into the investigation in order to find out if the authorities would be able to trace his secret past. He approaches the BAU inside the police station, offering them important information about the first victim, Lucas Wagner, whom he reveals to be a male prostitute. As he leaves the station, Mills spots Carrie Lawson, the sister of the latest victim, Abigail Jones. He offers her condolences and a place to stay in his church. The following morning, another one of his prostitutes, Belinda Clark, rushes into his church, exclaiming that "they" were coming to get her; Abigail Jones had stated the same words before her death. Mills promises Belinda sanctuary and declares that he will ask for more details from the authorities. However, he instead goes into Joe's Bar and attacks Dinah in her office, furiously demanding answers about who is attacking his prostitutes, even threatening her life. She tells him about any potential suspects, including a drug addict named Travis Henson, who once cut a prostitute on the back. Believing that he could be the one behind the killings, Mills confronts Travis at a crack house, attacking him and holding him at knifepoint. When Travis denies any involvement, Mills tells him to make sure that the real perpetrator shows himself before leaving. While driving down a road, all the while sniffing some cocaine, he receives a call from Travis, who tells him that he found the killer and that they will meet at a Spanish bar. However, it is a ruse from McGregor, who murders Travis, while other Deputies kill Belinda Clark and another prostitute named Jesse Moore (who also worked for Mills); all three bodies are left at the bar for Mills to find. Simultaneously, the BAU find out about his secret businesses, but discern that he is being framed after finding out about his attack on the Canadian prostitute. The following night, Mills arrives at the bar, still sniffing his cocaine, and he stumbles upon the bodies, as well as a MAC-10 machine pistol, an M1911A1 semiautomatic pistol, and several magazines lying on a table. He then receives a call from McGregor, who taunts him and tells him that police are on their way. Mills tries to remind him of their deal, but then McGregor tells him that the deal has changed, that the police are on their way to the bar, and wishes him good luck before hanging up, just as Mills notices police cars drive up in the parking lot. With no other choice, Mills equips himself with the guns and fires at Reid, Blake, Morgan, JJ, Sheriff Coleman, and several Deputies, hitting several, including Reid. When Morgan and JJ breach the bar, they find Mills trying to flee; he shoots at them with the machine pistol, hitting Morgan twice, seconds before the episode abruptly ends. Demons Mills briefly reappeared briefly in the episode, directly where "Angels" left off. It was revealed that the bullets that struck Morgan hit his bulletproof vest, protecting him. After exchanging gunfire with JJ, he flees the bar through the back, all the while taking shots from her and Morgan. He is then pursued by them through the nearby neighborhood. Eventually, the two agents corner him in an abandoned building, where Mills continues firing at them, grazing Morgan in the arm. Morgan fires back, shooting Mills repeatedly in the chest, killing him as he continues firing the MAC-10. Profile No profile was made of Mills, since it was more consistent with McGregor and his ring of corrupt Deputies. He was later described as a narcissistic sociopath who committed the shootout instead of surrendering because he believed that he could actually make a successful escape from authorities. Modus Operandi Since Mills hasn't killed anyone, the term "M.O." is misused. In Canada, he tortured a prostitute by carving ten wounds on her back with a box cutter, but left her alive and even intentionally released her. During the bar shootout, he shot at the BAU and Sheriff's Deputies with a MAC-10 machine pistol and an M1911A1 pistol that were both supplied to him by McGregor. Known Victims *August 23, 2009, Tees, Alberta, Canada: Erica Setford *May 7, 2014, Silverton, Texas: **Dinah Stidham **Travis Henson **The bar shootout: ***An unnamed Deputy ***Spencer Reid ***Alex Blake ***Jennifer Jareau ***Sheriff Peter Coleman ***Deputy Marty Bennett ***Deputy Vicky Lorenzana ***Several unnamed Deputies ***An unnamed Deputy ***An unnamed Deputy ***Derek Morgan **Unnamed man **The building shootout: ***Jennifer Jareau ***Derek Morgan Appearances *Season Nine **Angels **Demons References Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Psychopaths Category:Deceased Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Suspects